Family Chapter 19
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Laurie opened her eyes as the sun began shining brightly through the blinds. She heard the murmured voices of her mother and grandmothers and sighing closed her eyes again. She wondered when her grandmother's arrived and what she was doing home in San Pueblo. Then like a bolt of lightning she bolted up in the big bed to realize several things all at once. One was this was not the house in San Pueblo this was Danny's apartment, and Danny's room and Danny's bed she had been sleeping in. Second, was why her grandmother's were here, Danny was in the hospital and had almost died, third was the fact that she felt responsible. She had a feeling since this happened who caused it. Another thought struck her then, Keith's friends were coming today and Keith was moving her out of Steve's while she remained safely with her grandmothers. She hoped she would be safe once Steve discovered her gone. Shrugging off the covers she stood and stretched then reached for the robe her mother left her at the foot of the bed. She and Shirley had slept in Danny's room and her grandmothers had slept in the other room. Keith had slept on the fold out couch. She smiled as she wondered how he could sleep with the talking going on in the living room. She yawned and stretched again, realizing this was the first real sleep she had gotten since Danny became ill. She glanced at the opened bathroom door and shivered as she pictured her redheaded younger brother lying on the floor the way Keith had found him. Shaking her head of the vision she walked to the doorway.

"Morning Laurie." Amanda said as she was writing something on a pad of paper from the kitchen counter facing the small living room.

"Sleep well honey?" Shirley asked smiling and Laurie thought she looked well rested. Laurie smiled back.

"Yeah I did. Where's Prince Charming this morning? I'm surprised he would be able to sleep with you guys talking out here. He didn't leave did he? Laurie asked and Shirley saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

"He is in the other room." Shirley said as Catherine emerged from the other bathroom off the hallway across from the kitchen. Laurie made a beeline straight for the other room.

"Laurie don't you dare wake him." Shirley protested.

"Shirl he's not in there." Catherine spoke up.

"Catherine he has to be, the place isn't that large." Shirley said quietly not noticing her oldest daughter looking out the patio door that was right next to the door for the other bedroom. Laurie's laugh had all the women facing her. Laurie looked at her mother as she pointed out the glass door.

"Oh mom, you've gotta see this." Laurie said laughing. Shirley rose and led the other two women to where Laurie stood.

All three women laughed when they saw what Laurie was talking about. Sitting in a deck chair with his legs stretched out on another deck chair, an old sailor's hat of Danny's riding low over his eyes sat Keith, apparently asleep.

"Shirley he can't be seen out there, can he?" Amanda asked.

Shirley opened the door and shooing Laurie back who followed anyway she made her way to Keith.

"Oh mom he looks so cute." Laurie said and Shirley shushed her but laughed softly.

"Shirl, he's gonna have one powerful neck pain sitting like that." Catherine spoke up from behind Shirley. Shirley leaned over and touched her grown son's shoulder.

"Keith, Keith its mother. You need to go into your own room to sleep." Shirley said and she got a whispered reply from him. He was not that asleep.

"Nana's in there." Keith said softly.

"We are all up now Keith. How long have you been out here anyway?" Shirley asked.

"What time is it?" Keith asked lifting the sailor hat off his brow and swinging his legs off of the other chair and sat up straighter.

"Noon." Laurie said with a laugh and Keith looked at his mother.

"Noon! I have to get to the hospital." Keith stated starting to stand. Shirley pushed him lightly back in the chair.

"Laurie stop that. It is not noon Keith it's only 10:30." Shirley said and smiled at her mother and mother-in-law.

"Still I'd best get ready." Keith said standing this time without benefit of Shirley pushing him back down.

"We have plenty of time Keith, relax. Why don't you go into your room and sleep some more." Shirley said as Keith walked back in through the glass door leaving his mother, grandmothers and sister to follow. He placed a kiss on his mother and each grandmother's cheek as he passed.

"Cute huh?" Keith said pointing at Laurie as he passed her. She turned red and he laughed.

"Thought I was asleep didn't ya?" Keith commented having yet to respond to his mother.

An hour later the sound in the small living room apartment was deafening for both grandmothers and Shirley and it took Shirley a minute to realize the phone was ringing. Pam, Chris and Tracy had shown up and for not the first time Pam was in amazement at the way the Partridge siblings interacted with each other. The only one missing was the one they were all there for and the one in the most trouble; at the moment. Shirley reached the ringing phone yelling at her brood, who couldn't hear her, to be quiet.

"Hello. Ruben? Hold on the noise." Shirley said then putting the phone against her shoulder used her firmest mom's voice in volume and seriousness.

"I said HOLD IT! Now please it's Ruben, it's probably about Danny." Shirley said finally getting quiet and returned to Ruben on the telephone.

"Yes, that's better. How's Danny?" Shirley asked regaining her breath. She thought to herself she was too old to be yelling at grown children to behave and act like the adults half of them were suppose to be and the other two were fast approaching.

"He's holding his own Shirl. I should be there soon with more news. The fella's just got here so Doug and I will be over with them soon. Then let's see if we can clear out some of that bunch. I take it the extra noise is Chris and Tracy?" Ruben said from the other end of the phone.

"Yes. What about dad is he coming?" Shirley asked.

"No, not yet. Someone needs to stay with Danny." Ruben said and Shirley heard more in his words.

"Why? What's happened?" Shirley said and had four kids in her face. She turned away, they only followed. She waved them off.

"Relax Shirl he's holding his own as I said. I best explain the new development in person. Should be there in a few then we can sort the kids out and head back here." Ruben said.

"Something has happened? Is Danny alright?" Shirley asked still waving kids from her face.

"Yes but Dr. Westdale assures me that Danny is on the mend and in fact he could be moved from ICU later today or tomorrow." Ruben said.

"That's great but why do I feel there is more to this?" Shirley asked.

"Trust me I will explain all when I get there. See you in a few and tell that brood to calm down and let you think and breathe." Ruben said.

"Okay I'll wait till you get here and I doubt it'll do much good but I'll tell them." Shirley said and hung up the phone to a chuckling Ruben. She smiled herself as she relayed the message.

A half an hour later the noise that had died down somewhat from Danny's apartment went up tenfold as Gordy, Skizzy and Danny's friend Punky arrived with Ruben and Doug. Greetings all around and plenty of 'road talk' about Keith's horrible European tour were discussed and Shirley listened momentarily for a few minutes before she turned her attention to her son that was still lying in an L.A. hospital and Ruben's morning talk with the doctor. Shirley was learning that her eldest son had not had a great tour but all of that was behind Keith now and Shirley suspected from the different things Keith was saying he was considering having Ruben manage him again. This was music to Shirley's hears as she was hoping that Ruben could do the one thing, besides be there for her and her kids, that he loved the best; manage a music group or in this case a very famous music Artist. Shirley motioned Ruben to Danny's room to get the latest before they dispersed the group in the living room for the day.

"So what's happened." Shirley stating getting to the point and Ruben couldn't help but chuckle at Shirley's matter of fact tone. This was the Shirley he knew and loved this was the Shirley Partridge who was in charge and not the Shirley he had seen torn apart for the last few days over her seriously injured son.

"Now stay calm you remember what Dr. Westdale said about complications..." Ruben began but Shirley cut him off.

"A stroke? You said he might be moved from ICU soon." Shirley exclaimed not realizing how loud she was being or that the noise coming from the living room suddenly stopped.

"No Shirley not a stroke he really is on the mend. We've just had a little set back. He woke up this morning and found he cannot see." Ruben said.

"Blind?" Shirley asked and several gasps were heard from the door way to Danny's bedroom. Shirley and Ruben turned to face the intrusion.

"Shirl remember Dr. Westdale said it could only be temporary." Ruben cautioned throwing the other children in the doorway a half smile.

"Yes but blind." Shirley said and it was not a question.

"Mom, Dr. Westdale did say it might only be temporary." Laurie said walking into the room.

"Yes I know honey. But let Ruben and I talk for a minute then Ruben and I will be going to see Danny." Shirley said.

"Not without us you're not." Keith spoke up.

"I thought we went through this. You, Gordy and Skizzy have an appointment to move a certain young lady from an apartment before the other occupant gets wind of it." Shirley reminded him.

"Danny comes first." Keith argued.

"Yes he does but this is important too. We've all been thinking of it and after today and the restraining order in place now neither Laurie, Danny or any of us will have anything to worry about where he is concerned. Laurie will be free of him and Danny is on the mend and the police are investigating but can't do much till the doctor says Danny is free to talk. Shirl I have a feeling the kid is eager to talk. I also think he'd want you Keith to take care of getting Laurie moved out of there and now while the getting is good." Ruben spoke up.

"Mom what should I do about work?" Laurie asked now apparently on board with the plan of Keith's to move her out of Steve's.

"Go with the guys and get your things and we'll deal with work later. Resigning will be your choice but I think your boss will agree that Danny's recovery and the situation warrant at least a leave of absence." Shirley replied.

"The sooner the better if you ask me." Keith spoke up.

"No one did." Laurie interjected.

"Let's not start this again. Laurie you are content with the guys moving you out of there leave it at that." Shirley stated.

"Keith my friend at the L.A. police department will meet you there. Gordy picked up the U-Haul truck on our way over here so it's all set. Steve has had plenty of time to go to work so I think you all should get it done now. I'll call Sgt. Williams and tell him you are going there now." Ruben said going to the telephone in Danny's room. A moment later it was all set and Keith and his friends with Laurie in tow were preparing to leave.

"I'd like to go with them." Chris spoke up.

"No, you and Tracy stay with your grandmothers. When Laurie gets back Chris can come to the hospital with Keith and Tracy and Laurie can stay here and get some more rest. We don't all need to crowd Danny at one time. Girls you can join your grandmothers this evening at the hospital. The ward is allowing us to maintain a presence 24/7." Ruben explained.

"That's not normal visiting hours." Amanda spoke up.

"No but Danny has such a large brood here and they have been very easy going as long as we don't spend too much time in Danny's room." Ruben responded.

"Pam you and Punky can stay here or come with Shirley and I." Ruben spoke up.

"What about Doug?" Shirley asked.

"I'm staying Shirley. Fred will join me once you all get up to Danny's room safely. We're a bit old for hospital waiting room chairs." Doug said.

"Ruben and I don't do too well on them either Doug so we completely understand." Shirley said.

"Okay troops let's move out. Catherine you and Amanda are in charge." Shirley stated as Ruben ushered her and Pam and Punky out as Pam and Punky wanted to be close to Danny. Keith and Laurie and the guys made their way to the U-Haul truck parked outside and Gordy and Skizzy made sure Keith went out unseen. Chris and Tracy remained, not too happy, with their grandparents.

An hour later Keith and Laurie arrived at her place with Gordy and Skizzy driving the U-Haul truck. Laurie looked around nervously at the apartment parking lot for Steve's BMW. Keith noticed she breathed a sigh of relief not seeing it. Neither saw the bright red BMW parked down the street watching the events. Sgt. Williams pulled up and getting out of his cruiser shook hands with Keith then Laurie and none noticed the bright red BMW exit the area quickly; the occupant more angry and frustrated than before he was served the restraining order the day before. In his mind the Famous Partridge Family were becoming more trouble than they were worth. He decided that work was out for the day and headed for the hospital. He couldn't go in but he'd see how soon the Rock Star and Laurie made it to the hospital.

Inside the apartment Laurie shared with Steve Laurie was relieved that it was indeed empty. Sgt. Williams kept watch inside the front door as Gordy, Skizzy and Keith brought empty boxes up and Laurie began packing up her clothes and belongings. Gordy and Skizzy joked about leaving their 'calling card' by messing up the place but both Keith and Laurie didn't want to further instigate the situation and both gave a resounding 'no' to the suggestion. Besides Keith and Laurie were raised not to react by resorting to vandalism or displays of destruction to anyone or anything. Shirley would have had their heads for even thinking such a thing.

By noon, three hours later, the apartment Laurie once shared with Steve was empty of all her clothes and belongings and she left the apartment key on his kitchen counter and Sgt. Williams saw to locking the place and then they all loaded the U-Haul truck and departed. Keith followed Gordy, driving the U-Haul, back to Danny's then once secure Laurie went upstairs and Chris joined Keith and his friends and they all headed for the hospital. Laurie was glad it was over or at least she hoped it was all over. She wondered how Steve would react to find her things gone and she concluded that she never should have left Danny's in the first place then none of this would have ever happened. Amanda and Catherine sensing her guilt about it all had a nice Grandmotherly chat with Laurie, with Tracy in ear shot, and though their words helped Laurie felt mighty guilty for bringing Steve into her life and the lives of her family; especially Danny. She went in and took a shower and washed her hair still trying to figure out how or if Danny was hurt by Steve and when and where. Little did she know that at the hospital Sgt. Williams, who arrived before Keith and his friends was about to find that out. Laurie also didn't know what had transpired at the hospital when her mother and Ruben arrived their while she and Keith took care of moving her from Steve's place. She also didn't know that for most of the day Steve's bright red BMW was parked outside of the back parking lot of the hospital and had seen Shirley and Ruben arrive then after the noon hour Keith and his buddies with Laurie not among them and was wondering where she could be and if she was still in L.A.

As Keith, Laurie and crew were arriving to move her out of Steve's apartment Shirley and Ruben were about to walk into Danny's room when Dr. Westdale met them coming from Danny's room.

"Good morning Mrs. Partridge. I presume Mr. Kincaid told you about the latest development?" Dr. Westdale began.

"Yes but I have so many questions doctor." Shirley began. The doctor held up his hand.

"I'm sure that you do but I've done a complete examination and am calling in a optic specialist to confirm what I suspect. I've checked and the optic nerves and retina's are working with no visible damage." Dr. Westdale began.

"Which means?" Shirley asked.

"Which means I believe the loss of eyesight to be temporary due to the pressure of the aneurysm and nothing more. The specialist should be here within the hour but I believe he will concur with my examination and diagnosis. He is on the mend Mrs. Partridge I assure you. The drainage tube should be removed this afternoon if all goes as it has been and no further setbacks occur. The procedure to remove the drainage tube should be only a couple of hours and Danny will be awake for it." Dr. Westdale continued.

"Awake for it? Won't that be painful for him?" Shirley asked.

"Not at all. He will be under a local and we need him awake to be sure we are removing it without further complications. Once that is done I am fairly confident he will be in his own private room on a regular floor by nightfall. We will know more about his eyesight by then too and can work on getting him on his feet so we can get him home where he will heal much faster and much more comfortably. You can go in and see him, all four of you if you'd like but try not to stay too long. Until the drainage tube is out he doesn't need to be moving around too much. Understand?" Dr. Westdale explained.

"We understand. Thank you doctor." Shirley said.

"Not at all. Will let you know when the specialist gets here." Westdale said as they went to Danny.

Danny was still laying on his back the drainage tube still visible against the white bandage on his head but with his eyes closed. As the four of them approached Shirley saw the hint of a smile on his face and knew he was awake.

"Hi mom, Mr. Kincaid, Pamela, and if I'm not mistaken Punky." Danny said still with his eyes closed.

"How'd you know?" Punky asked surprised.

"Well I heard four of you come in and since I knew you came to see me I reasonably deducted it had to be you. Besides if you were Keith I'd have known." Danny offered.

"Hmm. I bet." Punky managed.

"And the rest of us?" Pam asked walking closer to the bed. Danny turned his head slightly and opened his eyes as if he could see her. Both Shirley and Pam had tears in their eyes knowing that he could not see any of them.

"Mr. Kincaid is always with mom; they are a set you see." Danny said adding the second part in a hushed voice which got a throat clearing from his mother.

"And?" Pam encouraged wanting him to talk. It had been too long since they had talked.

"Mom's perfume naturally." Danny offered holding out a hand as if he knew how close Pam was to him.

"Well that's three but you couldn't possibly have known I was here too." Pam offered. Danny pointed a finger at her and then held out his hand a little further. Pam gently sat on the side of the bed and took his hand in hers.

"What'd I tell you about that Pamela?" Danny said in a stern voice; as stern as he could muster. Again Shirley cleared her throat.

"You want something mom?" Danny joked and Shirley smiled; through it all she was still her Danny.

"I'd like to know what you meant by that but I don't think I should ask." Shirley said seeing Pam blush.

"Just private dating stuff is all." Danny replied.

"How are you feeling today?" Shirley asked to change the subject.

"Well let's see there's this thing in my head that itches and hurts a little and the fact that I believe that big white bandage means my red hair is gone...

"Temporarily." Pam cut in.

"Then there's the fact that I can't moves which is the pits and then oh yeah I can't see." Danny continued in the most joking tone he could muster as none of this was funny. But Danny was trying to put on a brave front for his mom and Pam.

"Danny this is temporary too. I guarantee it." Pam offered. Danny squeezed her hand and smiled slightly.

"So Punky glad you could make it man." Danny said and Punky stepped up to the bed. Pam released Danny's hand and Punky took it in a handshake. Danny picked right up on it and shook his hand back.

"I had to come man. You'd come to see me if I was in here." Punky offered.

"With my great personality and natural wit as well." Danny said grinning.

"Probably. Sorry you're so sick Danny but Pam's right all this is temporary man. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Punky said.

"If I can see em." Danny mused.

"Danny!" Shirley and Pam said at the same time.

"Okay that's enough reunion for now. Let's let this guy get some rest. Danny mama will be outside with Ruben if you need us. Get some rest." Shirley said leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"Okay mom." Danny replied grasping until he found Pam's hand again and held it.

"Mrs. Partridge can I stay for awhile?" Pam asked as Danny squeezed her hand again.

"Sure honey but don't stay too long. See you in a few Danny." Shirley said as she, Ruben and Punky turned to leave.

"Thought they'd never leave." Danny joked from his bed. He knew they weren't gone yet.

"Danny!" Shirley and Pam said in unison again.

"Kidding. Just kidding. Pam how are you and how's that little sister of mine." Danny asked as the door closed the two alone in his room.


End file.
